


What Was Never Mine

by kuro_shinji



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Heartbreak, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_shinji/pseuds/kuro_shinji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a heartbreak poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Never Mine

little by little,what I mustered to say crumbled apart inside of me

little by little,what I tried so hard to grasp fade away in my hand

little by little,what I suffered immensely to see,disappear between my tears

 

 

what did I do wrong?

was it wrong to **love**?

was it wrong to **protect** what is **mine**?

was it wrong to **keep** what I tried so hard to get?

 

 

or were it all **never** mine to begin with?

was your smile never mine?

was your sweet voice never mine?

was your happiness never mine?

 

 

I don't get it

then **what** were my words for?

what were my hands for?

what were my tears for?

 

 

were it not for saying your name?

were it not for holding you?

were it not for **you**?

 

 

I'm shouting but **no one** is giving me answer

I'm searching but no one is willing to wait


End file.
